The Old House On The Hill
by Strawberry Hollow
Summary: I knew something was wrong with that house, I wish we never came here. And now... its all my fault that this happened to them, I should have help and not ran away. Rape, Murder, Molestation, other M rated things... R
1. Hunting

"Ok so straight. You want me, Riku, Demyx, Kairi, Denzel and some chick named Namine who can see ghost to go to a house. That is supossidly haunted by a guy who was put to death for raping, molesting and murdering 33 boys. Who them buried the body's under his house? Just so your ghost hunting show can get more ratings and views?" Roxas said.

"Its a ghost/demon/monster hunting show and yes. Pwease it would mean a lot to me. Plus the house was torn down, redesigned and built becuase of it." Sora pouted with big puppy dog eyes.

"I don't know..." Roxas trailed off.

"Pwease your our best camera man if you want you can go hang out in a random room when we are not filming. And you can bring your laptop" Sora said hopefully.

"I guess so" And he was trackle hugged by Sora.

Earlier Sora and Riku got a call from the landlord of this house. The house was owned by Mr. Gacy back in 1978. The man had, as said, hurt many young boys and then buried them in a crawl space in his basment. The house had been torn down and built again. The bodys were removed and Gacy was put to death, via lethal injection, in may 10 1994. Sora jumped at the chance to see this house.

~...~...~...~

Roxas turned on the camera and pointed at Sora. They had been driving up until now and Sora wanted to get a little something in before they really started. He wanted to film it like a documentary.

"So we've been driving for a while now. Hey Riku are we close yet?" Sora turned to his best friend. Riku sighed.

"Yes almost Sora keep your pants on" Riku snorted. Kairi sighed from the passenger seat.

"So why am I doing this again, I could be at home with my dogs" Kairi scowled. Roxas snickered and turned the camera to him.

"She just pissy because she's not get any from her BF aka Riku" He whispered into the camera. He turned the camera to Denzel and stuck it in his face.

"So big brother you excited?" Roxas asked. Denzel rolled his blue eyes.

"Totally, I left our other brother Cloud and his football game for this" Roxas turned the camera to Sora and shoved it in his face next.

"Dude this is gonna be so awesome, what if we actually get something?" Sora smiled brightly. Riku rolled his eyes and looked back to the road.

"Guys look at this place" Riku said in awe.

Everyone turned and looked out a window. They came up to a nice house, old and eerie looking. The houses paint was chipping and peeling in many places. The house its self was a soft off blue color, looking innocent. It had two storys in it, and two garages. They came to a stop in the fron tof the house.

A tall girl dressed in white, with long bleech blonde hair that was brushed to one side of her face. She smiled sweetly at the group as they all came out of the car.

"Ah welcome, I am Namine fontaine. I'm here to help you with this hunt for Gacy. I am some what a psychic and I can sence and talk to the paranormal." She smiled sweetly.

Roxas got out last and looked up at the house, totally ignoring the other blonde.

"Dude even this house is fucking creepy, much less a gay child raping ghost" Roxas said quietly. He then turned to the others and saw that they had already walked in to the house, guided by the blonde chick. He ran after them.

Once he got inside he saw them all in a circle on the ground. Namine was holding a white shirt in her hands. She lit a few candles that were in the middle of the circle, she unfolded the shirt in her hands and placed it on the ground.

"Now I shall call him forth, from the depths of hell. I call you Axel Wayne Gacy" -She touched the shirt on the ground-" I give you a shirt from my younger cousin as a symbolic offering to the stuff you loved in this world, in exchange for your presence in this house. " Riku started to laugh and he stood. Kairi smacked his leg and he walked away.

"Forgive him, he's an ass" Kairi scowled. Namine smiled and nodded.

"It is all right, he can not handle this aparrently" She said and simply went back to what she was doing.

"We wish for you to join us today and to possibly talk to us, I understand you like blondes with blue eyes Gacy feel free to tough Roxas or myself if you like." She said and blew out a candle. They all sat silently, save for Roxas who was standing nervously, waiting for anything to happen. Roxas looked around the room and raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Well I guess nothings gonna happ-" Screams filled the room and something fell into the fire place. Roxas screamed last, high and girlishly. Everyone looked at him and he scratched the back of his head embarassed. Everyone, save Namine, rolled there eyes and looked back to the fire place.

"What the fuck happened?" Asked Riku as he walked back in with Demyx, who was asleep in the car until then.

"I heard Roxas scream like a girl" Riku smirked and looked to Roxas. Who glared and punched his arm.

"Yeah your screams woke me up." Demyx yawned.

"Just because I screamed like a girl means nothing" He scowled.

"Oh please your like a young girl in everything, they way you walked for one. You sway you hips and walked like a princess" Denzel added his two cents in, everyone laughed.

"Yeah well screw you all two, I'm going to set up the cameras in the upper level" He said as he placed the bigger camera on the table. And just like they said he swayed his hips.

"Dont get raped" Yelled Riku.

~...~...~...~

Two hours later, 5:38 PM

Second bed room in the second floor, with Kairi and Riku.

He picked up the large camera and pointed it to Kairi. "Hey sweet thing" She said, Kairi giggled and looked away.

"So how long we gonna be here anyways?" Riku asked his girlfriend.

"Just over night 'Ku, then we leave. I don't like this place its creepy" Kairi shivered.

"Well I can fix that" Riku said seductivly and licked his lips.

"Riku we shouldn't, its not our house" But that didn't stop him, he strided over and threw her to the bed. He climbed on top of her and pressed his lips to her's

~...~...~...~

5:51 Room off the basment.

Sora sat down stairs in a room off the basment with 6 tvs. They had set up all the cameras and wires, he was checking them all. He looked to the tv screens. They showed they bathroom, living room, hallway, bedroom, crawl space and the basment itself. He, Demyx and Namine had finished talking, nothing really just daily routine and live stuff.

He looked to the top left corner and frowned. They Riku and Kairi were, undressing eachother. He sighed and shook his head. It was going to be a long night. He sighed again and looked at Namine and Demyx. Namine was drawing on the floor and Demyx was reading. He walked over to her and looked at her drawing. She smiled and looked at him.

"Whats that?" He asked her. She had been drawing a picture of a ballet dancer. She was gliding through the the air with large white wings. It was a beautiful picture.

"Nothing really, just something I do in my spare time." She said simply. Sora nodded and smiled at her.

~...~...~...~

6:00 PM Basment.

"So your telling me your going to crawl in there?" Asked Roxas.

Denzel had dragged Roxas down to the basment to check it out. Roxas grabbed the camera from Riku not ten minute ago and Denzel dragged him down. So now Denzel was on the ledge leading to crawl space. Denzel nodded and smiled down to his friend.

"Yup now pass up the camera" Roxas handed it to the burnette. Denzel crawled to throught the hole in the wall until he reached other end. He passed the camera through and set it down. He looked it one way and turned his head to Roxas' direction.

"Rox, dude is ok nothing gonna get you, especially not a big bad ghost" Denzel 'Ha'd at himself and looked back through to the camera.

"Now pass up the microphone and infrared thermal scanner" Denzel asked. Roxas knelt down to the ground and searched throught a bag. He pulled out both items and placed them on the ledge. Denzel said his thanks and turned to the small opening.

All of a sudden a loud rumble made its way there the crawl space, scaring Roxas. Sora raised a brown eye brow and snickered at Roxas.

"Pussy, come on its ok. Its not like the dudes gonna get'cha you fine plus what can he do? Breath on you" Denzel laughed. Roxas shook head and Denzel turned on the mic.

"Ok now shut up I'm gonna use this" Denzel said as he placed the head phones on and pointed it.

"Is Gacy here?" Denzel asked...nothing.

"Hello~ Mister ghosty" Nothing.

"Come on you pussy why you hid'in?" Denzel said angerly. Roxas looked around, scared.

"Oh well, mister 'fraidy cat Gacy is being a whimp. Come on Roxas lets go." Denzel said as he set the mic down and walked over to his cousin. Roxas nodded and turned to leave, then screamed. Denzel turned to him and looked at him.

"What?" Denzel said calmly. Roxas shook his head and breathed a bit harsly.

"Dude I swear I felt a hand run down my thigh and caress my side" Roxas said shakily, Denzel snickered and turned to leave.

"Well they did say he had a thing for blondes with blue eyes" Denzel snickered.

~...~...~...~

8:28 Living Room. Everyone.

"Ugh I'm beat guys" Roxas sighed. Denzel snickered and slapped his back.

"Moron you did the least activities today all you did was help set up the cameras and go down stairs with me" Denzel said. Riku rolled his eyes and looked at Kairi, who was sleeping in his lap. Sora coughed and drew everyones attention.

"Hey guys I found something interesting" He said. Everyone ran over to the table and looked at the screen. Sora took the head phones off his head and handedthem to Demyx.

"Ok listen to this" Sora clicked on a voice recording and turned up the volume.

Static fuzzed the sound a bit." Kiss my ass" Came out in a threatning tone. Demyx took off the head phones.

"Woah. Dude this epic" Was all Riku said. Sora then allowed the recording to play aloud for everyone to hear.

"And when did we get this voice recording" Asked Demyx.

"Me and Rox got it while we were down stairs, I was in the crawl space" Denzel said.

"Well this is amazing stuff" Sora said. Everyone nodded.

~...~...~...~

12:38 Bed Room. Roxas

Roxas walked in to the bed room and placed the equitment down. He walked over to the bed side table and pulled out a light bulb. He grabbed the lamp and took off the top, he unplugged it and unscrewed the bulb. The moment he touched the bulb he was electrocuted.

"Ah son of a bitch" He screamed and grabbed his hand. He walked out of the bed room and to the bathroom. He turned on the sink and put his hand under. Moments later Demyx walked in.

"Hey squirt you okay?" He asked, Roxas shook his head and flexed his hand.

"No, god damn lamp shocked me" Roxas said angerly. Demyx laughed.

"Really? I wonder why. I'll go check out why, probaly horrible wiring" Demyx said as he walked out of the room, Roxas followed and they walked into the room. Demyx walked over to the lamp and picked it up. But put it down just as fast. He pulled his hand back and looked at it.

"Dude what the fuck?" He said as he wipped it away on his pants.

"What?" Roxas asked as he cautiously walked up to him.

"Theres like slimmy stuff on the lamp. What it there when you touched it?" Denzel turned and looked at Roxas. The blond shook his head. Demyx 'hmm'd and walked out of the room. Roxas ran after him. They walked down to the living room and saw everyone sitting down.

"Hey who was with Roxas when he went up to the bedroom?" There was a chorus of 'Not me's. Demyx shrugged and sat down with everyone else. Kairi turned to Riku.

"You were a little rough, you scratched me really bad Riku when we were up stairs." She said. Riku rasied a brow.

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did, I know my back really hurts"

"Where?"

"Here." Kairi pulled up her shirt back and showed Riku.

"Those aren't mine I-I can't scratch like that baby"

On her back were three long, deep scratches on the mid part of her back. Riku lightly touched on and Kairi winced. He pulled his arm back.

"I sure as hell didn't do this, these are like dog scratches or something with big claws Kai" Riku said quietly. Kairi looked him directly in the eyes and teared up. She stood.

"Can we go home now?, does this mean something is in this house?" She teared up. Namine walked up to her.

"Let me see your back." Namine demanded. Kairi turned and showed her. Namine looked it over and turned to Riku.

"Let me see you nails. Now" Riku showed her his nails. She sat down and cried.

She was about to stand when something grabbed her ankle and pulled her to the floor. She screamed and scooted to Namine.

"I don't think its a demon, I think we're all tired and need a rest" Riku said. Kairi stood and looked at Riku.

"I can't do this anymore!, I can't we need to go home. We need to get away from this place. I'm going to sit in the van until this is over!" And she walked out of the house. Riku ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"Baby its alright, nothings gonna get you. I promise, come on come back inside"

"NO, I am staying out in the van and out of that house!" She huffed and walked over to the van and went inside.

Riku sighed and went back inside.

~...~...~...~

2:45 With Sora, Demyx and Roxas

"Ok see right here this is where Riku got the highest reading on the EMF. And its also were the camera stopped working" Sora said as he turned to Roxas.

"I need you to go down stairs and change the cable" Sora said as he pulled out a cable. Roxas looked at him.

"Yo-you want me to go down there again? Are you serious, are you kidding me?" He asked shakily. Sora nodded.

"Yes I need you to do this all it will take is twenty seconds, just straight down and back up"

"Sora, Sora I've been through all this shit to night do I have to make Demyx"

"No, he'll knock something over. I can only trust you"

"Fine"

~...~...~...~

2:50 outside the van with Kairi

"God, I am so glad I am out of that house" Kairi said as she slid down the van walls. She had a mini camera with her to record. She sighed and smiled. "I feel to much better" She breathed

"I can actually breathe out here, inside I couldn't" She said. Moments later the van started to shake.

Kairi looked out the window and saw nothing. Then the walls of the van started to get pounded. The van shook and Kairi screamed.

"Stop it!" She yelled, its al stopped. She opened her closed eyes and looked around. She stood and walked over to the back doors, she opened it an dlooked outside.

"Guys this ins't funny!" She yelled. Nothing. She turned around and closed the doors. She sat back against the wall and breathed out. Then the back door flew open, she screamed and dropped the camera. Something grapped her back legs and pulled out of the van. She screamed bloody murder and her camera cut out.

~...~...~...~

3:01 Basment. Roxas

"ugh, come one you stupid light." Roxas tapped the flash light on the basment table. He sighed and put it down. He pinch the bridge of his nose.

~...~...~...~

3:10

Riku walked over to the long hallway and placed down the thermal equitment. He picked up the ground camera and placed it in his bag.

~...~...~...~

Denzel walked up to the attic with Namine. They had brought up materials to cleanse themselves and the house. Namine placed down the stuff and drew a circle out of white chalk. She picked up a white candle an dplaced it on the middle.

"I didn't had a black candle so I wrapped this on up in black tape" She said.

~...~...~...~

"Why won't you work?" Roxas asked himself. He placed the camera onthe table and walked off. He came back a bit later with new batterys from his bag he had down there. He replaced the batteries and then it worked. He smiled a bit and then moved it to look at the motion detector camera

~...~...~...~

"Ok so I set all this up and I finished carving his name in the candle"

"Did you buy that in the internet"

"Yes I did now be quiet. So now what I'm doing is a banishing and fire wall spell to make sure he doens't follow us"

"He can do that?"

"Yes Denzel he can"

~...~...~...~

"God I hate this job" Riku said as he finished placing the camera in the bag. He made a move to grab the thermal but stopped as he saw the screen.

A skinny white figure stood at the end of the hall. Riku made out the shape of Boxers and a tank top, and pericing green eyes staring at him. Riku moved back, eyes wide and looked at the end of the hall with out the help of the thermal.

~...~...~...~

Roxas turned around as he finished changing the cable. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a black shadow move. He closed his eyes and took deep breathes.

"Its ok, its nothing" He told himself. He opened his eyes and stepped down from the ledge the camera was on. He heard a whisper, like a small boys voice. He turned around and looked back.

"Hello?" He asked. Nothing said anything back. He moved to the stairs, and paled.

He heard a whisper then it was as if the volume on a stereo. Childs cries and screams, a man laughing, moan and growls and roars of demon like sound boom in the tiny room. Roxas eye widen and he ran to the stairs. He tripped on the bottom stare, he crawled up. Trying to get away.

"N-no shit" Roxas screamed

~...~...~...~

Namine sat on the floor with her feet crossed. She placed her hands on her knees and looked at Denzel in the dark.

"Your feet are conected to the wood floor boards of this house. Now denzel say after me. Let his evil self be his undoing." Namine said.

"Let his evil self be his undoing" Denzel copied. Namine took off he necklace and placed it in the circle, still chanting the same words over and over.

~...~...~...~

Riku stared at the screen, to afraid to move. The entity just stood, a ghostly smirk seen on its face. The thing started to run at him, Riku tried to move but was frozen at the spot. He scream as the entity pulled him into the other room and slammed the door shut.

All that was heard was screams, the cries of children and a growl like a predator to a kill.

~...~...~...~

"Let his evil self be his undoing." Namine chanted and placed salt in the circle.

Denzel moved forward and still chanted along, getting louder and louder. Namine now crouched instead of sitting.

"My life belongs to me now." The candles sudden blew out and Namine screamed, yet still chanted. She was pulled back and dragged across the room. Denzel ran after her and helped her up.

"Are you ok?" Denzel asked. Namine crawled across the room back to the circle. She poured more salt into the circler. Denzel acidentally flipped the camera swich to thermal and looked to the door way. The entity stood there now, staring all that was scene was the outline of his figure.

He was tall and boney looking, with hair spiked on his head. Denzel was paralized with fear. Namine looked up at Denzel then the direction he was staring at she looked and paled. The sounds screams, harsh gasping and growling filled the room. The entity now ran at them dragging Namine away.

"Ahhh Axel Wayne Gacy you are no longer welcome here!" She screamed.

Denzel followed and regreted it soon after.

~...~...~...~

Roxas ran up the stairs crying now. Every door shut as he ran passed them, he ran out of the kitchen and was about to run upstairs. Then stopped when he saw Riku on the ground. He ran over ot him and touched him.

He was ice cold and was as pale as a sheet. Roxas gasped and stood. Riku was dead, frozen to death. Roxas turned and ran to the living room. Sora sat with Demyx watching the cameras and talking. They turned and looked at Roxas who was out of breath and screaming. The room suddely got colder and all the windows opened.

Roxas ran in only to be pulled down and dragged back. Demyx jumped up and ran to Roxas. Only to be tripped himself. ROxas screamed as hes back was pressed against the wall and lifted up. Sora and Demyx could only watch as Roxas pants were pulled down, revieling his boxers.

A growl was heard then a male voice." Mine"

Roxas was slammed into to the ground and dragged away. He screamed and grabbed the door frame hoping to save himself. But the entity was to stong and pulled him down the hallway. Demyx and Sora ran after him, only to have the door slammed in there faces.

"Don't worry Rox, we're coming to save you!" Yelled Sora as he opened the door and ran after Roxas, Demyx following.

They heard him scream and followed until they reached the kitchen. They saw Roxas golden hair and he was dragged down to the basment room. The door slammed shut as they reached it. Sora slammed his fist against the door, the click of the lock was heard moments after and Roxas screaming stopped right after.

He stopped and looked around the kitchen. He saw an axe, he grabbed it and started to chopped down the door. But after the first hit a loud growl rumbled through the air and Sora dropped the axe. A shadow stepped through the door, Sora and Demyx moved back as it approached. As it walked to them with cat like strides and grace, it smirked demonishly. Demyx eyes widen and he lunged fo rhte door, only to be knocked down with ungodly force. The shadow slide down on to its knees and wrapped both hands around Demyx throat.

Sora slowly moved away to the door and opened it. Only to wince as it creaked and the shadow creature moved to him. He stepped back until his back pressed against the wall. The creature walked and towered over him. It raised a clawed hand a lashed it arcoss his throat. The last thing Sora heard was.

"Axel Gacy, keep it memorized"


	2. Soul stealing, yummy

_'Oh he certanly is beautiful, perfect blues and gorgeus blonde hair'_ The entity smiled down at the unconsious boy, on the way down stairs he knocked his head on the bottom step. The entity had dragged the boy down stairs to the secret room off the basment. He had tied up the boy and pulled off all his clothing except his boxers. The entity looked the boys body over and over, he was waiting till the poor soul woke up.

He sat in the corner, his horrid green eyes trained on the boy. So far he had been waiting a hour, he had gotten rid of the others in the mean time. The entity looked to the blond boy and licked his lips, oh he was going to be delicious. The entity shook his head as he heard the blond wake. Roxas blinked and looked around the room. The entity smirked and stood from his sitting place on the floor. Roxas grumbled and made a move to rub his aching head, only to find his hands bound above him.

The entity walked over and trailed a hand down the blonds slender thights. Roxas gasped and looked infront of him only to pale. The entity smirked and moved his hand to touch Roxas face.

_"Good morning Roxas, have a nice sleep?" _The entiy laughed. Roxas moved his head away and glared at him.

"Who are you and why am I tied up?" He growled. The entity smirked and licked his lips again.

_"I am Axel Wayne Gacy, and you are now my slave" _Roxas eyes widened.

"B-but y..your dead!" Roxas cried.

_"Ah yes I am but, because of my crimes in this world, I was turned into a demon. You lovely whore Namine called me and your cousin Sora and his friend Riku angered me. That was stupid really because they should have known I could kill you all, even that whore should have known. Better yet she should have placed a protection spell to save you all.. So I sought out my revenge. Everyone is dead except you Roxy, I plan on making you a slave. By eating you heart and claiming you, I can keep you soul chained to me for eternity. But don't worry Roxy I'll make it as painless as possible beautiful, and I treat you like a princess for the rest of you misreble life."_ Axel laughed and grabbed Roxas face, pulling him into a lustful kiss.

Axel stuck his tounge into Roxas mouth and dragged it across his teeth, asking for entrance. Roxas did nothing, he tried to pull away but nothing worked. Axel growled and moved a hand to his thigh. He grabbed it and fisted the flesh, Roxas opened his mouth and let out a cry. Axel took this and stuck his tounge in his mouth. Roxas made a noise and bit his tounge. Axel pulled back and smirked. He spit out the blood and licked his lips.

_"Fiesty are we?, I'm gonna have fun with you" _Axel said as he took off his tank top and pants. He crawled on top of Roxas and kissed him again. Roxas moved his head to the side tried to move away. Axel straddles his middle and smirked down at him.

_"Theres no use trying to escape you fate. For one no one will find you for some time, secondly your mine"_ Axel said simply

"I'm not yours!" Yelled Roxas as he squirmed around trying to get away.

_"Oh really?, you can't do anything about it really. I am ten times stronger then you Roxy"_ Axel smiled and moved his hands to Roxas boxers. The blond shuddered and struggled more.

_"Stop struggling, allow it Roxas. Concidering It's gonna happen anyways go with it"_ Axel growled as moved his mouth to Roxas neck and bite harshly, his sharp canines puncturing the skin. The blonde screamed and stopped moving.

_"See?, now stop. fucking. moving."_ Axel growled as he moved his head to Roxas and kissed him again but more domanintly. Roxas just lied still trying to think of a plan. Axel stopped kissing him and pulled Roxas boxers down. Axel put his fingers to Roxas mouth.

"Suck" Was all he said. Roxas opened his mouth and Axel stuck his fingers in. Roxas moved his tounge along the digets, Axel groaned pulled his own boxers down. Roxas eye widened at the sight of Axels length. Axel smirked and pulled his fingers out. He moved off Roxas and flipped him onto his hands and knees.

Axel rubbed a finger around Roxas entrance. Roxas groan quietly but quickly stopped himself. Axel smirked and leaned down to Roxas ear.

_"Don't hold back, I want to hear you scream"_ Axel whispered, Roxas shook his head and bit his lip. Axel shook his head.

_"Fine be that way. just remember when I'm done with you, you'll be with me forever."_ Axel said as he jabbed two fingers into Roxas. The blond cried out and tensed as the fingers intruded him. Axel just smirked and added a third finger, he scissored Roxas entrance. Roxas cried out and slammed both of his legs back onto Axel stomach, ripping the digets right out. Axel grabbed his stomach and knelt down. Roxas took a shacky breath and stood. He wobbled on his feet then fled out of the room.

Axel watched as the blonde ran to the stairs. He smirked and stood. "I always loved a chase" Axel smiled and walked to the stairs. "May as well give him a scare while I'm at it" Axel crouched down and walke dup the stairs on all fours.

Roxas ran up to the top of the stair and tripped. He looked to the ground and saw his cousin on the floor, his neck slit. Roxas paled and stood, hard with handcuffs on, and ran to the living room. He reached the front door and tried to open it. Locked from the outside. He paled and ran to the dining room.

Axel stood atop the stairs waiting for Roxas. He smiled and walked into the living room. He saw a shread of gold disapear into the dinning room. He shook his head and walked after.

Roxas ran into the dinning room and stopped. He started trying to contort his body so that the handcuffs were infront of him not behind. Due to his nakedness it was hard. He bent down and pulled the cuffs under his legs. He stood as he heard clapping behind him. He turned and saw Axel walking to him. He backed up every step he took until his back hit the wall.

_"Nice job getting up here to bad your coming back down with me, I've had enough of this play time, I want you now"_ Axel said as he lunged at Roxas and threw him over his shoulder. Roxas screamed and struggled, Axel moved his head and bite his thigh. Roxas screamed, sobbed and started to pound on Axel's back as the demon took him back down the stairs. Axel just smiled took the blonde down the stairs.

Axel threw Roxas onto the bed and he landed on his back. Axel licked his lips as he looked the blonde up yet again. He smirked and crawled on top of him. _"Now your gonna be a good boy and stay still while I have my fun. Or else I won't hesitate to ruin you further than I already am."_ Axel whispered into his ear. He moved his body so that he was positioned at Roxas' entrance, he placed his hands on Roxas' waist. He slowly thrust in and out, working out a steady rhythm.

Roxas screamed and cried every move he made inside of him. Axel positioned himself higher in the blonde. Roxas panted. _"Pretty Roxas,"_ Axel hums Roxas' hips jerk forward and into the pillow he sobs, loud and real. Axel licks the sweat off the back of his neck, buries his face in Roxas' pretty blond hair and smells black cherries._ "My pretty, pretty Roxas."_

"Yo..ur s-sick" Yelled Roxas. Axel mearly laughed and continued his thrusting.

_"I'm a demon sweetheart, I'm made to be like this my little buttercup"_ Axel laughed and angled his hips. Roxas let out a cry and shuddered. _"Let it all out sweetheart, I want to hear you moans"_ Axel groaned as Roxas entrance clampped down on his length. Axel licked his lips and thrust in harder, faster. Axel aimed for Roxas sweet spot again, the blond clenched his mouth shut holding in a moan of sickly pleasure. He was not going to give into this monster at all.

Axel moved his hand down slowly from the blonds waist until he reached Roxas length. He, while thrusting hard into the blonde, started to pump the blonde. Roxas gave a strangled moan, but quickly bite lip, holding it in. Axel smirked down at him and thrust faster and hard, while pumping him. Roxas moaned in his throat as he got closer and closer to his orgasm. Axel leaned down and licked, nipped and sucked on his throat, earning gasps from the blond.

Axel moved his thumb to rub the blondes slit. He quickened his thrusting pace as much as it would go, and as hard as he could he thrust against the blondes prostate. Roxas eye rolled to the back of his skull as he moaned loudly, streams of white escaping from his length. Axel groaned as Roxas entrance clamped down on his length, making him cum as well. He thrusted, riding out his orgasm. Axel breathed heavily as he pulled out of the blonde. Roxas shuddered and rolled to the side, horrified at the actions that transpired between them.

Axel on the other hand stood and stretched out his limbs. _"Well you are certainly a good lay aren't you Roxy, I will really enjoy having you around me in the underworld" _Axel smiled as he looked down to the blonde. Roxas just sobbed into the ground. Axel shrugged and walked over to the table. He picked up a long, sharp dagger and walked back over to the blonde. Roxas just stared at him, tears still leaking out of his eyes.

_"Hush its not as bad as you think lovely, Its quite beautiful down there and very hot"_ Axel laughed as he knelt down to Roxas.

_"Now, I shall take your heart. Chaining you to my own soul" _Axel said as he position the dagger to Roxas heart, ready to cut it out and devour it. He took in a deep breath and moved the dagger to beside the blonde heart. He lifted it and looked to the blondes face. Emotionless, sad, broken, beaten, all should on his face. And Axel loved it. The red head licked his lips and plunged the dagger into Roxas. Said blond screamed out in pain and arched his back. Axel smirked and started to cut through the flesh. He pulled the dagger out and looked to the blonde. He was still alive, but he was slipping.

Axel moved his hand to Roxas heart and pulled the flesh away. Roxas screamed as he slipped from the world, to much pain to handle. Axel smiled and plunged his hand in the blonde chest cavity, and pulled out his heart. He licked his lips as he opened his mouth and took a bite out of it. His eye rolled back as copper flavored blood poured into his mouth. Once he finished the heart he looked to Roxas lifeless body.

_"See you in the underworld Roxy" _And he vanished into thin air.

.


	3. AN

_Hey guys long time no see yeah?_

_Anyways, I'm here to say that, as you wanted, this will be made into a story._

_BUT, it will take sometime to get to it, I will start the fic and redo the beginning of it on a later date_

_I would also like to thank Patty Cake, or as you know her_ _P5hing-Me-A'Wy__, she was the one who gave me the idea on it after I made her read my DMC ficlet. Go read her wonderful stories right now while I update this._

_Also, any of you on skype? I want more people to talk too. You can add me as…. Roxasstrife813 or Nero Angelo _

_Thank you all again for reviewing and supporting this. And my I insist you read my DMC fic Submissive and Feisty?_


End file.
